


Tonight's Gonna Be Ace

by AsheBlender



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheBlender/pseuds/AsheBlender
Summary: In which Harriet and Ruby can't shake their competitive streak.
Relationships: Harriet Bree/Ruby Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Tonight's Gonna Be Ace

**Author's Note:**

> I had come up with and started writing this idea before the events of the finale, so... yeah...

It was only natural that this was going to happen.

Two girls with speed related semblances? In a room together? It was only a matter of time before they _had_ to know who was the faster one. It was only a question of when. And, it hadn’t taken any more than three seconds after they burst into the training room to declare that a race was in order. Just to see who was really the fastest of them all. Certainly no pride riding on it, surely not. Their teammates doubted this, but didn’t really have it in them to get in their way while they were both fired up.

Their first race had been a draw. As had the second, third, and fourth.

As they both shoot across the finish line, they stop and pant. Looking up at Weiss and Vine (a member from both teams present to ‘keep it fair and unbiased’), they both stare pleadingly. Weiss sighs and presses a button on the stopwatch she’s holding, not even needing to look at Vine to know he got the exact same thing. “You tied. Again. Can we _please_ move on from this? I’ve been wanting to go practice my glyphs for a half hour, already.”

Vine nods slowly. “Indeed. I see nothing to gain from continuing this.”

“Vine-”

“Weiss-”

“No.” They both say in unison.

Harriet huffs quietly and stomps her foot on the floor a few times, dripping with sweat and looking flustered at not even having been able to suss out a winner or a loser. She’d even take being a loser, over just a damn draw. Ruby looks equally miffed, though more pouty than irritated. It really was no use. They both seemingly canceled each other out. Harriet had longer, stronger legs. Her reach should have been farther than Ruby. But, the redhead was flexible in the way she used her semblance. It allowed her to shoot around and make turns that Harriet’s legs just couldn’t.

Harriet had reach, but Ruby had flexibility. There was seemingly no solution to this.

And, with their teammates each slowly abandoning them, they had to begrudgingly throw in the towel. Neither of them were particularly happy with the result as they go back to the showers to take a pretty well-needed soak. Both of them had really pushed themselves to their limits to beat the other. That resulted in a pretty short night of training for them, even if the half hour had seemed like an eternity to Weiss.

Harriet sighs and rubs the back of her neck as she steps into the shower area, glancing back at the redhead as she steps in after her. Both of them are still lightly panting, last bits of adrenaline running out of their systems. “Hey, kid.”

Ruby looks up at her, those strange, silvery eyes looking up at her curiously. “Not a kid. But, yeah?”

The older woman’s pink eyes twinkle with mirth and she crosses her arms over her chest. She remembers being that way when she was younger. People always seemed to think that just because you were younger, you couldn’t do shit. Must be what Ruby’s thinking at that little comment. “Sorry. I’m just used to calling everyone younger than me ‘kid’. Hell, I still call Marrow a kid, from time to time.” She adds with a bit of consideration.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. Probably wondering if there was a point she wanted to make. Harriet chuckles quietly and continues. “I just wanted to say good work out there. I know we got pretty intense, there, trying to figure out who was faster. And you gave me the run of my life. There’s no one faster than me around here. And, it was… amazing to finally get the chance to let my semblance loose. So, thanks for the challenge, Ruby.”

Ruby grins and blushes a little bit, waving her arm dismissively. “Aww, noooo, it’s fine.” She says in a squeaky little voice. “It’s about the same for me. Yang might have a physical edge, like, when we wrestled and stuff. But, I’ve always won all the races!” She puff her chest out proudly and Harriet can’t suppress a snort of amusement. “So, thank you for the challenge, also! I really had to work to get past you a few times.”

“Same here.” She replies, then giving a content sigh and starting to peel out of her outfit as she started to walk toward the shower stalls. This was a private training area for only the Ace Ops, so she’s used to it just being Elm around here. Elm didn’t really mind Harriet just stripping off her clothes after a long workout, so she it was more just routine that saw her getting naked by the time she realizes Ruby is still watching.

The redheaded girl’s wide, silver eyes are currently drifting all up and down her body, especially lingering on her ass, thighs, and back muscles. She’s lightly biting her lip, cheeks taking a soft flush. She clearly likes what she’s seeing. Oh, that’s a _very_ hungry look. She can’t help but bite her own lip. She was getting dangerously close to doing something rash. Clover probably wouldn’t approve, but, fuck it. She can’t just have a girl look at her like that and not say anything.

Harriet’s low laugh seemingly shocks the girl out of that little stupor she was in, the toned woman turning around to lean on the closest wall. Ruby has the decency to look embarrassed, even if it wasn’t really all her fault. “Taking a good look, there, Rose?” She asks, voice dripping with mirth. Or, was it challenge? She honestly couldn’t tell. “Or, was there a shower tile right through me that you were particularly interested in?”

She blinks a few times. The Ace Operative can pick out the challenge that suddenly glints in Ruby’s eyes with each one. She grins slowly. Evidently, this wasn’t over, yet. Ruby hums innocently. “I dunno, what if it _was_ a really interesting tile?”

“Then, I’d be awful disappointed. And, jealous of a tile. Which would be sad.”

“Tragic.”

There’s a beat of silence between them, Ruby still standing a little ways away from her. Harriet can feel her muscles twitching in anticipation. The crackle of potential energy in the air is almost palpable. The challenge is still there. The desire to know who really is the best of the speedsters. It’s something that neither of them can resist. They _have_ to know. It was only a question of when.

There’s a sudden _crack_ in the air as Ruby whips forward in a burst of petals, her cloak fluttering around her and covering over her form as does. But, Harriet’s ready for her. Reaching right into the stream of red as it makes to slam into her, she manages to spin the redhead around by her wrists and pin her up against the wall. A surprised gasp comes from the redhead, though it’s cut off almost immediately by a kiss pushing hot against her mouth. The girl is obviously inexperienced with such a kiss, but very eager to return it. Her legs end up wrapping around the small of Harriet’s sweat-sheened back, tugging her in tight against her body. Her arms are pretty useless, at the moment, with the older woman holding them high above her head. And, there’s little she can do in this position other than receive the kiss.

Ruby moans into the kiss as she feel’s Harriet’s tongue slide against her lips. They part immediately and open herself to a deeper kiss. One that the woman is dominating quite effectively. Her tongue pins down Ruby’s, sweeping a broad streak down the center. The kiss goes on like that for a good while, hot and forceful, with the more dominant woman thoroughly making sure the redhead knows it through kissing alone. If she was going to be the best, she had to show the best to her best rival. Needless to say, Ruby’s very convinced she’s good at kissing.

She’s gasping for breath as they part, Harriet having a smirk on her face as she dips down to Ruby’s pale neck. “I-I don’t… think we’re getting that shower… Ohhhh...” She moans sweetly as a hot mouth sucks right on the front of her throat. The woman sucks nice and firm, leaving Ruby whimpering softly into the air. She tastes the salt of her sweat on her skin, the result of the girl’s efforts to outrun her. When she pops off, it’s with a wet and satisfied sound. She couldn’t deny that she was getting… very aroused, but Ruby had a point. They were pretty sweaty with… running sweat.

“I dunno. We could get in there... quick.” She murmurs into Ruby’s skin, trailing kisses up the girl’s throat. She’s really loving the sounds the redhead makes in response. Especially the gasp when she adds a bit of teeth.

“Quick is all I do.” Ruby breathes out in response.

“Great. Then, use that quickness on that corset of yours. ‘Cus, I’m not gonna try and figure that one out.” She chuckles against the girl’s neck. She feels Ruby snort against her in amusement.

“It’s not that hard.”

“Should be all the easier for you, then. Remember, you’re on a time limit.” She says in response, carefully letting go of Ruby’s wrists and letting her slide down her body. The clomp of her boots signals she’s unwrapped her legs from around Harriet’s back. “I’m gonna shower. Join me and get washed up before I finish… or you lose.”

Ruby gives her a little pout. “How is that fair?”

Harriet shrugs, slipping off from Ruby and grinning at her. “Well, you did say it wasn’t hard, right? Bet you’ll get that done in no time at all~ Tick-tick, tick-tock...” She hums, hips having more than a little sway as she hops toward the shower stalls. She can feel silver eyes watching her all the way there… then, a frantic rush of shuffling fabrics and boots dropping to the floor. She whistles as she slips into the shower stall, flicking the shower on. Through the sound of the water spraying down onto her, she keeps an ear out for the redhead. She hears another boot hit the floor, then the rapid patting of bare feet.

She prepares to do the exact same thing she did before, whirling herself around to catch the blur of red surging toward her. However, Ruby seems to have learned from the last time she did this. As, instead of getting caught, she flexibly dodges under Harriet’s hands and barrels right into her chest. The woman grunts in response, finding her back smacking against the wall of the shower from the force of the blow. She looks down to see a fierce grin on the redhead’s face. The water has flattened those cute spikes of her hair, which is a bit of a shame, but she still looks cute enough soaking wet. She looks well satisfied that she seems to have gotten past her defenses. “Didn’t lose.”

“Shower’s not over yet, Red.” Harriet replies with a smirk, casting a glance down over Ruby’s pale body. She’s definitely fit. Got the body of a huntress, that’s for damn sure. But, she’s also got something of a softness to her that’s a surprise. Her skin is soft and pliant to the touch, which Harriet eagerly takes the opportunity to experience more of. Her hands slide down the shorter girl’s back until she reaches her ass and gives it a squeeze with both hands.

That gets another one of those sweet gasps out of the girl, but also a pout on her face. She shoves Harriet back against the wall, leaning up to connect their lips in a kiss. It’s a good thing there’s not an Elm-sized height difference between them. So, Ruby doesn’t really have to strain to get up to her. That’d get annoying real fast in this position. Harriet laughs lightly between hard smooches, leaning to bite Ruby’s lower lip between her teeth and tug. “Am I in trouble? That pout seems deadly.”

“Shut up.” Ruby mumbles, sucking her lower lip into her mouth after Harriet releases it. The little sting she feels must be pleasant, seeming to ignite her silver eyes. She kisses the woman’s chin lightly and, then leans in to nip cheekily at the dark skin at her neck. “I’m not gonna just sit there and take it. Sorry to disappoint, if you preferred your rivals to just _let_ you win out of pity~”

Harriet blinks a few times, then her eyes narrow and she grins. This girl… “Oh-hoooo.. Rose, you’re treading on some dangerous water, here.”

“Mm? Am I?”

Harriet suddenly gasps, herself, as she feels fingers press inside her. Her pink eyes flick downward. What the- When had she…? Her dark cheeks flush at the suddenness of the penetration. She must have been distracting her with all that talk. Cheeky girl. “Mngh. _Fuck_.” She grunts out, feeling Ruby curl her fingers up and start a somewhat sloppy series of thrusts inside her. Her palm lightly smacks against her clit as it peeks out, making her grunt with another little ‘Mn!’.

“I think I’m treading just fine.” Then, she makes a little excited sound. “New contest! First one to come loses!”

“W-What?” Harriet stumbles out, eyes flicking quickly down to Ruby.

“Ready, set, go!” Ruby says with a big grin, her sloppy thrusts turning into a blurring hand. Red petals stream from her body in her effort. And, Harriet is pretty sure she’s never made a sound like that in her entire life. It’s almost like a scream, but strangled with pleasure and a lack of breath.

Holy shit. Holy SHIT.

Her hands squeeze into Ruby’s ass tightly, making the redhead groan into her neck. It doesn’t stop the intense pace she’s setting in the slightest. Her eyes cross a little bit, a fluttering feeling welling up in her gut as Ruby relentlessly fingers her now drooling entrance. She’s shocked to find her toes curling up on the floor and her body leaning heavily back against the wall. Holy shit, this girl was on another level. She supposes she shouldn’t be surprised that another speedster would know just what one of their own would like. She growls, shaking away the stars in her brain to stave off her steadily rising pleasure. She is NOT losing this way. She has to at least put up a fight. “Ah… haaah…You, mnn… may have gotten a head start, Red...” She groans, pushing her face into Ruby’s hair.

Her eyes crackle with yellow aura and an arm comes back around to squeeze between them. It crosses Ruby’s own, brushing against it as she pushes her hand right between the redhead’s legs. Her fingers push up inside her with such quickness and force that it make’s Ruby’s body jolt upward with a high-pitched squeal. Harriet finds herself grinning as Ruby’s walls stretch to accommodate her, immediately starting her own pace. It’s just as quick as Ruby’s, hand crackling with energy as she thrusts her fingers up into the younger girl as quick as she can. “But, I’ll always catch up!”

Ruby’s face ends up smooshed in her neck, loud moans and breaths pushing into her skin. She’s pretty sure she’s drooling all over her, too. Harriet’s pretty surprised she, herself, isn’t. Because, even though Ruby is getting absolutely _fucked_ by her fingers, she doesn’t let up her own pace in the slightest. Harriet can easily say this is the most intense bout of sex she’s ever had. And, she’s spent a night with _Elm_ before.

Only problem is that Ruby’s been working on her for long enough that she’s getting really close. Their kissing earlier already had her turned on and Ruby’s body was hot as hell, too, so that only pushed her closer. But, she grins when she feels Ruby tighten around her fingers. Ruby’s close, too.

She obviously had less experience than Harriet. So, that was turning into a boon for her. All she had to do was outlast her. “Feels like, ngh, you’re close. C’mon, Rose, just give in and admit I’m- Mnn… Better!” She gasps raggedly against the redhead, whose moans have increased in pitch.

Ruby shudders with a coming orgasm, then shakes her head… and then _smacks_ her palm against Harriet’s clit. Her hand, still vibrating with her semblance, sends a violent wave of pleasure through the older girl that jolts her upward with a surprised cry of pleasure.

And, she comes undone. Right there.

She grunts as she squeezes on Ruby’s fingers, which seem to milk her orgasm for all it’s worth. She makes a mess of Ruby’s fingers and her arousal slides down Ruby’s wrist to disappear into the shower drain. Now, that would be an incredibly liberating feeling, right? One of them finally got one over on the other. Ruby just made her come her brains out. So, that should be that, then? Right?

Well, there was one problem.

Ruby had hit her climax at the same damn time.

Harriet could feel it as soon as it happened. Her tight walls squeezed down and her arousal burst all over the girl’s hand. She was a lot messier than Harriet, apparently. She’d have to file that away as knowledge of note for the future. It takes her a moment to even realize the implications of what just happened with her head as hazy as it is. Her lips are still tingly from the intense smack of Ruby’s hand, sweat pouring down her skin despite the shower. She can hear Ruby panting hard, slumping against her to keep herself up. Even Harriet needs to use the wall to keep her shaky legs from collapsing in on her.

They both seem to realize it at the same time.

“...Ah, man...”

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.”

Ruby finally looks up at her with those big, silver eyes. “Did that really just happen?” She asks, voice still husky with sex. She grunts softly when Harriet slides her fingers out of her, Ruby doing the same and resting her hands on Harriet’s hips. “At the same time?”

Harriet can’t help but snort at the absurdity of the situation, bringing a shaky hand (not the one still rather deep inside Ruby) to ruffle the girl’s spiky hair. “Looks like it, Rose. I guess we really can’t beat each other, eh?”

“...Yeah...” She says, sounding a tiny bit disappointed, but also kind of pleased. Is it weird to feel the same way, a bit? As if either of them winning over the other would be even more disappointing, somehow. “Guess it’s a draw for now, then?”

“I guess so.” Harriet says with a chuckle, water running down her face as she gives a smirk. Ruby looks up at her curiously. Clearly she saw that Harriet has something on her mind. “But, y’know… I don’t feel like we’re done, even if it’s a draw...”

Ruby’s eyebrow raises in interest. “Is this gonna involve things that are gonna get us sweaty again?” She asks with a little grin. “Doesn’t that kinda make the shower pointless?”

“You saying you’re not interested?”

Ruby smirks. Harriet can see the competitiveness coming into her expression. Even though they called a draw, this was in no way over. How could it be? “Never said that.”


End file.
